Just Us
by sweetwater11
Summary: It's Mason, read and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
'Great.' Mimi slowly kicked her way to the surface, not bothering to care that her lungs were burning for air. 'Maybe I should just let myself drown. It's not like my life doesn't totally suck anyway. I bet no one even jumps in to save me.'  
"No," Mimi said aloud, frantically treading water. "No more depressing thoughts. First order of business, how the hell do I get back to the boat?" The ship holding the rest of the teens slowly faded into the distance. "I never was much of a swimmer." Mimi started dog paddeling, trying to catch up with everyone else.  



	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Shawn, I'm OK, really!" Belle tenderly touched the swelled bump on her head and gave everyone surrounding her a reassuring look. "It doesn't hurt that bad! Everyone can just go back to what they were--wait! Where is Mimi?"  
  
"I haven't seen her since she bitched at me earlier." Philip shook his head. "I've never seen her that mad."  
  
"Oh my God! I don't see her anywhere! What if she fell off the boat?!" Belle stood up and headed toward the captain.  
  
"What's up with Belle?" Jason had come up behind Shawn and Philip, with Jan at his side.  
  
"She can't find Mimi, and we think she might have fallen overboard when the boat jolted before." Shawn watched Jason's face go pale, while Jan smirked and flipped her long braid over her shoulder.  
  
"Who cares? She's just a homeless loser. No one will miss her if she dies anyway, right Jase?"  
  
"I...uh...um..." Jason told himself that the accellerated beating of his heart and the sick feeling in his stomach was because he was worried, since Mimi was his friend. 'Well maybe AQUAINTANCE is a better word,' he thought. 'GOD, I hope she's ok.'  
  
"You two are heartless." Shawn and Philip walked away, hoping to help Belle convince the captain to turn around.  
  
"Jason, don't tell me you actually feel SORRY for that loser!" Jan glared at him.  
  
"Jan, someone might be dead and you don't even care! I'm sick and tired of being with someone as cold as you! We're over." Jason walked toward the front of the boat, leaving Jan standing by herself with her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure she fell off?" The captain shook his head. "That's never happened to me before!"  
  
"I don't know where else she could be!" Belle was screaming at the captain when Jason appeared behind her.  
  
"Can't we at least turn around and try to find her?" Jason ran his hands through his short blonde hair. "I swear, if you just leave her out there..."  
  
"HOLD ON MAN! We'll turn around and find your girlfriend right now."  
  
Shawn, Philip, and Belle looked at each other in surprise as Jason just sighed in relief.  
  
"Uh, Jase? Isn't JAN your girlfriend?" Philip flashed his dimples when his friend shook his head 'no'. "You finally got rid of her? Man that was WAY overdue."  
  
"I dumped that bitch on her ass before I came over here." Jason laughed, picturing the expression on Jan's face.  
  
"So uh...you like Meems now?" Shawn was confused.  
  
Jason's face fell when he remembered the danger Mimi was in. "Let's get this damn boat moving!"  
  
Belle watched, interested, as Jason walked away. "Way to avoid the question, Jase," she muttered under her breath.  
  



	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Ugh." Mimi sat up, pushing her wet, tangled hair off of her sunburnt face. "Where am I?" Standing up, she saw sand. And more sand. It seemed to stretch on for miles. Behind her was a large jungle full of palm trees, banana trees, and every other tropical fruit you can imagine. A deserted island. 'Great. I guess God felt that cleaning toilets for a year isn't enough punishment for what I did to Chloe, so he stranded me on an island. I feel like Tom Hanks. At least I can be thankful that Jan isn't here with me.' Mimi started walking along the beach, in search of civilization.  
  
*****  
  
After searching for hours and seeing no sign of Mimi, the captain had insisted on docking and resuming search with the help of the police and coast guard tomorrow.  
  
Jason walked through the hotel lobby past Shawn who was comforting a crying Belle, and up to the hotel room he was sharing with Hawk. Trying to get his mind off of the recent events, he turned on the clock radio and laid back on top of one of the two queen sized beds with his eyes closed, listening to the first song that came on.  
  
~they read you cinderella, you hoped it would come true~  
~that one day your prince charming would come rescue you~  
~you like romantic movies and you never will forget the way you felt when romeo kissed juliet~  
~and all this time that you've been waiting~  
~you don't have to wait no more~  
~i can love you like that~  
~i would make you my world~  
~move heaven and earth if you were my girl~  
~i would give you my heart, be all that you need~  
~show you you're everything that's precious to me~  
~if you give me a chance~  
~i can love you like that~  
  
'That's how I feel about Mimi.' Jason sat up quickly, opening his green eyes wide. "Where did that come from?! I don't even really LIKE Mimi!"  
  
Moving over to change the station, Jason convinced himself that when he changed the song, all these thoughts of love and...Mimi...would leave his mind.  
  
~you do something to me that i can't explain~  
~so would i be out of line, if i said, i miss you~  
  
"Dammit!" Jason reached over to switch the station again. "Too sad."  
  
~in my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky~  
~in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life~  
~i'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere i am there you'll be~   
  
Jason felt his eyes mist over with tears. "I gotta get out of here." He jumped up, quickly changing into his bathing suit, and ran past Hawk, who was just about to scan his key card in the lock.  
  
"Where ya goin, Jase?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna take out one of those jet skiis they rent at the front desk, bye."  
  
'Well obviously he didn't want me to go with him. He's been acting so weird since he dumped Jan.' Hawk walked into the room, snickering when he heard Faith Hill blasting out of the stereo.  
  
*****  
  
Jason sighed with relief as the cool ocean spray hit his face. Increasing the speed of the wave runner, his thoughts started to drift back to Mimi. 'I don't like her, I can't like her! So why can't I stop worrying about her? I just have to make sure she's okay, then I'll stop thinking about her. I hope.'  
  
Hours later, the engine on the jet ski started to sputter. "Damn. Ran out of gas. My life just keeps getting better and better." Seeing land close by, Jason jumped into the ocean and started swimming.  
  
*****  
  
"No one! I haven't even seen a cannibal or an indian or whatever lives on an island! At least there's no one to kill me, although it might be worth it just for the company!" Mimi sat on a rock, frustrated. "My shoes are wet, I'm covered in sand, my nose is sunburned, my shirt is ruined and...oh. my. GOD." Mimi watched, enthralled as a man with the body of a Greek god walked out of the ocean dripping wet. As he pushed his soaked hair back and his ab muscles tansed, Mimi's breath quickened and she had to hold herself back from running to touch them. Just then, he looked up, straight into her eyes.  
  
"Mimi!!!"  
  
"Jason?!"  



	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Mimi watched wideyed as Jason ran to her. 'I knew he was hot but...wow.'  
  
Jason beamed, hugging Mimi and spinning her around in the air once he reached her. Mimi blushed in the awkward silence once he put her down.  
  
"Sorry. It's just, well, we thought you were dead so I'm, um, glad you're okay. So you got stranded here I guess?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I did. How did YOU get here?" Mimi tried as hard as she could not to look at Jason's chest, but her eyes were drawn to it again and again until she was forced to close them. 'Damn. He noticed.'  
  
Jason gave an amused laugh as Mimi turned bright red. "Meems, stop staring at me. I feel so...violated."  
  
"Shut up, I wasn't staring!"  
  
"Relax, you can stare at me if you want." 'Cause Lord knows I'm staring at you...those sexy curves in wet clothes...'   
  
"Wait. Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"Say what out loud?" Mimi was starting to wish she was alone on the island again, no matter how great Jason looked with no shirt on.  
  
"Good, and I got here by jet ski."  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
"Um, it ran out of gas so its kinda in the middle of the ocean now. Sorry."  
  
"NO NO NO!!" Mimi started running down the beach, away from Jason.  
  
"WHAT?! I SAID I was sorry!"  
  
"I don't care how sorry you are! I'm stuck on an island with someone I hate! My life sucks." Mimi looked down at her feet when she saw the hurt look in Jason's eyes. "Well, how am I supposed to feel? You treat me like shit, Jason. You hate me too, don't deny it."  
  
"Meems, I have to deny it. I can't let someone think I hate them when that's so far from the truth."  
  
"But...well okay I guess there WAS the whole picking me up and spinning me around thing but you and Jan..."  
  
"I dumped Jan! Trust me, I can actually be pretty nice when she's not around. Mimi, I just want to apologize for all the times-"  
  
"Save it," Mimi interrupted. "This is your chance to prove what a 'nice guy' you are. I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
*****  
  
"There he is. Hawk! Have you seen Jason?" Shawn and Belle ran up to the bully, for once happy to see him.  
  
"Last I knew, he rented a jet ski and took it out on the ocean. But that was hours ago."  
  
"Oh no! Shawn what if he went to search for Mimi? We can't lose another person!" Belle's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Uh, why would Jase go looking for a loser like that?" Hawk rolled his eyes. "You guys are kidding right?"  
  
"Mimi isn't a loser, and Jason seems to care about her alot, so you might want to stop talking like that about her if you want to keep his friendship." Shawn glared at Hawk  
  
"Whatever man. I still think you're on crack, Shawn."  
  
Jan walked up to the group, putting her arms around Shawn's waist. Belle glared at her, hoping Shawn would do something about it.  
  
"Um. Hi Jan. Would you please get the hell off of me?" Shawn asked her, with a disgusted look on his face. Belle couldn't stop herself from laughing as Jan turned red.  
  
"Oooh...rejected."  
  
"Shut up Hawk! It's not like YOU don't want me!"  
  
"Uh...Jan...I've HAD you. Trust me Shawn, you aren't missing anything."  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch!"  
  
Shawn and Belle walked away, leaving Hawk and Jan to their catfight.  
  
"What should we do Shawn? I can't just sit here and do nothing."  
  
Shawn put his arm around Belle's shoulders. "We could try to rent a sailboat and look for them. But who knows, a boat could have picked them up. Maybe they are on their way here now."  
  
"Yeah but what if they ARE out there in the ocean somewhere? It's starting to get dark. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Meems or Jase and we did absolutely nothing to help them!"  
  
"Okay Belle, let's rent a boat then. I just hope that wherever they are, they're together. It would be tough trying to find them separately."  
  
"I'm scared Shawn. I can't lose my best friend when we just started to get close again."  



	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four   
  
"Maybe we should light a fire." Mimi shivered, rubbing her goosebump covered arms. "Got any matches?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I left them in my other bathing suit." Jason smirked.  
  
"Smartass. Go get some sticks to rub together or something." Mimi looked at Jason expectantly.  
  
"Meems. Why would we need a fire when we have perfectly good body heat? C'mon, I'll share mine with ya." Jason looked at Mimi with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Jason, I'd take you up on that offer, but you just aren't hot enough for me." Mimi knew she was lying, but she didn't think he could tell.  
  
"Ouch Meems. Ouch. That was cold. See, you need the extra heat. Seriously though, I have no shirt on and I'm cold. Can't I just have a hug? Please?"  
  
Mimi looked into Jason's eyes, slowly moving towards him, and watching his face turn into a pleased expression. Their lips less than an inch apart now, Mimi slowly leaned even closer, surprised by the sound of Jason's furiously beating heart.  
  
'I didn't expect her to actually kiss me,' Jason thought. 'Damn I'm good.'  
  
Licking his lips in anticipation, Jason stared down at Mimi, his eyes clouding with desire. She was so close...Jason closed his eyes, waiting.   
  
At the last second Mimi moved her mouth to his ear, whispering. "How 'bout that firewood?"  
  
Jason's jaw dropped, and he watched with a sense of loss as Mimi ran toward the trees. 'Damn, she's cold.'  
  
Mimi heard Jason start running after her, deciding that she would definitely not tell him that she had only decided not to kiss him at the very last second. 'He probably would have laughed if I went through with it anyway. Guys like him don't like girls like me. I don't know what came over me...I can't fall for an asshole like Jason Welles.'  
  
*****  
  
"Shawn! Belle! What do you two think you're doing?"  
  
'Uh oh. Busted.' Shawn and Belle slowly turned to face Mr. Woods.  
  
"Uh, hi Mr. Woods...we were just um...what were we doing again Belle?"  
  
Belle glared at Shawn. "Going fishing?"  
  
"You two know it's against the rules to take a boat out without a chaperone!! I'm disappointed in you both. Get back to the hotel, now." Mr. Woods shook his finger at Belle and Shawn.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Go back to Jamaica." Shawn muttered under his breath, feeling his rebel side starting to resurface.   
  
"What was that Mr. Brady?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Fine. You both have to stay in your hotel rooms for the rest of the night."  
  
"Um, can Belle stay in MY hotel room...or can I stay in hers?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"That's what you get for trying to help a friend," Belle whispered to Shawn as they followed Mr. Woods back to the hotel.  
  



End file.
